Blank Memories
by Ryu Matsuo
Summary: Roxas is having an average summer, having Seasalt ice cream, worrying about their projects. But it all changes when Roxas meets the firey red head- Axel. Roxas learns the truth about many things and eventually comes to terms with his and Axel's past.
1. Hollow Memories

It started off as an uneventful day Roxas and his friends all planing their summer projects. Roxas went by himself to get some ice cream. He paid the lady at the shop for the four ice cream sticks and walked back the way he came, back to the Tram Common. He paused for a moment turning sharply on his heel seeing a flash of red. He raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off continuing his trek back to his friends. It was then that his elbow was caught. He looked up at the older male and tried to free his arm.

"Hey, Roxy... How's it going?" the older male asked. "How's my best friend? You, you do remember me... Don't you?" he continued. He bent low and tried kissing Roxas, but he pulled his arm away from him forcefully sending the ice cream flying. "Uh, no... I don't know you... Sorry?" he said walking over to pick up the ice cream checking the packaging to make sure it wasn't damaged. "Say, who're-" Roxas turned around to see he was gone. "-you..." he finished. He shook his head and finished going back to his friends.

Hayner smacked the back of Roxas's head. "What took ya so long?" he asked swiping an ice cream stick from Roxas's hand. "Hayner! What do you say?" Olette shouted taking two ice cream sticks from Roxas, handing one to Pence. "Yeah yeah, whatever..." droned Hayner as he spotted Seifer. Roxas looked at his friends and their rivals. "I'm... Gonna go, I'll see you later guys!" he called running up the ramp.

A few minutes later he arrived at his house. Unlocking the door he climbed the stares to his room kicking off his shoes. He climbed into his bed and pushed open the window. He flopped onto his bed and rolled off of it stripping of his clothes, and pulling on his pajamas. He sat on his bed with a dull expression.

Roxas stared at the door with intent. 'Who was that guy? Some how he knew me. Said we were best friends. But, I don't remember who he is.' Roxas shook his head. 'Then there's that guy in my dreams, Sora I think it was. And that strange weapon after the Struggle tournament. It's all too weird.' Roxas fell back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. 'Well, if anything, I want to know more about him... Weird as he was...' Roxas continued to stare at the ceiling and drifted off to sleep.

_A spiky fiery redhead stood atop the bell tower with an ice cream in his hand. He watched the sunset with another. He smiled happily at the younger blond and the younger back at he. The pair clad in black cloaks sat on the tower watching the sun fall behind the horizon. He stooped and kissed the younger and smiled as he licked the seasalt ice cream off of his lower lip. The younger blushed and kissed him back in playful sense. The redhead took the invitation and grasped the youngers face in his gloved hand and opened his mouth and kissed him deeply. Both dropped their ice cream stuck in the moment._

The clock struck 7 o'clock and Roxas woke with a start. His heart raced as he breathed heavily. He sat up in bed and put his hand on his fore head. He stared wide eyed at nothing. Roxas finally managed to pull himself out of bed. It was going to be another hot summer day in Twilight Town. He sighed as he peeled his sweat soaked night-shirt and tossed it to the dirty clothes. His mind raced about what he planned on doing today. The beach! He was going to the beach with Hayner, Pence, and Olette. He nearly forgot what they're plans were. His mind had been so befuddled that with these strange memories suddenly rushing back to him. Roxas pulled on his favorite outfit over top his swimsuit. As he fastened his charm to the zipper of his jacket he fell to his knees. "Ah, my head..." Roxas moaned as he clutched his head as it throbbed. A sudden light flashed.

"_-------! Wait, c'mon man, you don't need to leave!" Called the fiery haired man. _

_The blond didn't turn back as he smirked and replied. "I have to -------, it's the only way I can figure out this strange power of mine."_

_He opened a portal with his hand and stepped through._

"_--------, I love you..... Good bye, take care.. ------"_

_The portal closed and the redhead stood bewildered. Still staring at the spot where the blond just vanished from._

Roxas snapped open his eyes. He found himself passed out on the floor of his bedroom. He pushed himself up off the ground. "What the hell...... The name, it's right there." He lazily pushed open his door and left the house. He headed straight for his and his friends base.

Axel stood atop a tall building watching Roxas from below. He nibbled on his finger impatiently. 'I wonder what would happen If I confronted him... No, that'd only cause more trouble.' He thought to himself. He flopped down on the buildings edge. He looked at the cards in his hand. "Poor Roxy, I wish I could just _give _him his memory back, but I'll just have to wait until the cards feel it's time to return to him. I wonder what that last one contained..." A card quivered in his hand as Roxas passed below him.

The hair on Roxas' neck stood on end. He felt as if he were being followed. He turned around but no one was there. He kept walking only to glance over his shoulder to see a hooded man standing where he was just inspecting. He turned to look again, but no one was there. He picked up his pace thinking 'Only two blocks away from the base.' He rounded a corner and kept walking.

Axel stood in the shadows near by holding the quivering card. "Alright, alright, go one then." He released his grip on the card and it flew off in Roxas' direction. Axel hurried to follow the card, he had to see the outcome of Roxas' memories coming back to him.

Roxas paused for a moment to catch his breath. He noticed the Struggle poster that he plastered there a week before. He chuckled lightly as he remembered defeating the mighty Seifer and Setzer. He started back up and tripped. His head throbbed with pain again. The hooded man stood in front of Roxas with his arms folded against his chest. He passed out again.

_The redhead turned a corner and knocked on number XIII's door. No answer._

"_Y'know Roxy, if your busy, just say so why donch – a..." He stood gaping at the blond. His perfect lithe body quivering in the moonlight that shone through the window. The blond moaning sweetly._

"_Ooohh, Axel..." whimpered Roxas. He stroked his hard member unaware of his visitor. He rolled over onto his belly and sucked on his slender digits. The sight was astonishing to Axel. He glanced down at his growing erection. It pressed hard against his tight leather pants. He turned his attention back to Roxas._

Roxas snapped open his eyes. "Wha... Oh my god. There's no way..." He sat up and leaned against the wall of the alleyway. "Axel, that's your name, is it?" Roxas felt the aching in his pants. He had such a hard on after that memory. "Shit, I can't go see my friends in this state... My house is just a few minutes away... Maybe I can go back for a little and take a cold shower... Yea, a cold shower." Roxas stood up and was half glad his baggy pants didn't show his fully erect penis.

Axel followed him quietly. 'Nows the chance, I've been looking for.' He thought with a sly grin forming across his face.

Roxas reached his house in record time. He threw open the door and slammed it shut. He didn't notice his stalker in the house. He kicked off his shoes and ran up stairs. He tossed clothes everywhere as he made his way to the bathroom. He tripped again and hit his head.

_Axel quietly closed the door behind him. Roxas still unaware of his visitor. Roxas opened his eyes, half-lidded and glazed over with lust, moving his other hand down towards his rear where he pushed one finger past the fleshy globes of his back end, before pressing his index finger against his virgin entrance. "Mnnh..." Roxas moaned, pressing his forehead against the headboard, beginning to pull his finger in and out of his tight entrance. "Ahhhnn..." moaned Roxas. Axel tried calming the long, hard beast in his pants by stroking himself some more, eyes never leaving the blond, watching with practically a watering mouth as Roxas's finger moved quickly in and out of him. "Nyaaa!" gasped Roxas, pressing his fingers far into himself. "They...won't go deeper..." Roxas tried making his fingers go as deep as possible, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy the lonely blond. He wanted to find those nerves that would have him screaming in ecstasy within seconds. He needed something longer and bigger._

_Axel needed to do something and fast. He knew that Roxas knew he was on a mission, and wouldn't be back for a few days. So is this what Roxas did when Axel was away? Axel was furious. He stripped of his clothes and stomped to Roxas. Roxas stroked himself more but was abruptly stopped. Axel held his wrist preventing him from jacking off "Axel..." Roxas moaned. "So when I'm away you resort to masturbation? You'll be punished for sure." Roxas looked puzzled and flushed red as he remembered that he was stark naked and had a huge hard on. "Axel, I..." Axel huffed and looked down at the petite blond. "And to think, I was going to take your virginity _kindly _tonight. But now I've changed my mind."_

Roxas woke up and felt that his boner was harder. He hadn't thought it could get any harder. He got up and walked to the bathroom all the while stroking himself. He started the shower and stepped in not caring to close the door behind him.

Axel looked into the bathroom with curiosity and saw the outline of the blond jacking off in the shower. He pressed his palm to the growing bulge in his pants. Another card quivering in his hand, the last card. He slipped the card into the pocket of his pants. The card shook viciously in his pants pocket driving Axel mad with lust for the blond. He pulled out the card and sent it in the direction of Roxas. He watched as Roxas moaned and stroked himself slower.

Roxas slowed his pace to prevent him from ejaculating too early. He had visions of Axel swimming in his head. Roxas dropped his free hand and bent forward so that his forehead touched the opposite wall and pressed his fingers through the tight pink ring. He arched his back and grabbed the handle for his scrubby brush and positioned it at his entrance. His memory driving him to believe it was Axel. "Axel.... Ohh, yes stick it in... Ahhh" Roxas moaned.

Axel couldn't take it anymore. He stripped of his clothes and pulled back the shower curtain. He stepped in and grabbed a hold of Roxas roughly. He smacked his hand away from his hardened cock and pumped it slowly. Roxas moaned louder and turned to look at who was handling him.

"Uwah! Axel!" He shouted in surprise. Roxas turned several shades of red. "So you remembered me finally?" Axel whispered in Roxas's ear. Roxas sniffed and smelt cinnamon on Axel's breath. Spicy yet sweet. "A-Axel, what're you doing here?" Roxas asked between breaths. Axel smirked. "Cause I missed you Roxy, that's why." Axel dipped his finger in Roxas's slit making the boy quiver. Axel chuckled. "A-Axell~" Roxas said breathy, he backed up a little. "Ah ah ah. Your so eager Roxy, didja miss me?" Axel took a step closer hand still on the blonds hip. Roxas nodded weakly. "Pl-ease A-ax-el" Roxas begged. Axels' eye twitched at Roxas begging. He bent to Roxas's ear and whispered "Please, what? Dear Roxy." He bit down on his favorite spot on Roxas's neck making him quiver and moan. "Uwah~ Please Axel, stick it in me, I want to fell you inside me." Axel smirked. "But Roxy, we've only just met and you want me that bad?" teased the redhead.

Axel smacked Roxas ass hard leaving a hand print. "AH! AXEL?!" Screamed Roxas. Roxas clenched his jaw and turned around forcing Axel to let go of him. "Axel, I do know you, I didn't at first..... But I do, and, we never finished what we started..." Roxas smirked pulling the shower curtain closed. He ran his hands down Axel's chest slowly driving the redhead crazy. "Roxy, you do remember..." Axel leaned down and bit Roxas again sucking at his favorite spot. Roxas lost control and bucked his hips rubbing their tender flesh together. "Ro-Roxas?! Oh god Roxas" moaned Axel as Roxas grabbed his cock. Roxas pushed Axel onto the floor of the tub. He slipped on the shampoo trickling off his head. He landed on top of Axel. "Hmm, kinky Roxy." cooed Axel. Roxas bit Axels' neck leaving a visible bruise as did Axel to him. Axel grabbed Roxas's ass and bucked his hips upwards. "A-AXEL!" Screamed Roxas as the older teen penetrated him and hit that cluster of nerves. Roxas threw back his head. "A-A-Axel, it hurts~" He cried. Axel looked at the smaller teen. "Do you- want me- to pull- out? If its- too much- I'll stop-" Axel said between thrusts. Roxas moaned louder with each thrust. "N-no AH, don't- st-op! AH" Axel kissed Roxas brushing his tongue over Roxas' soft lips.

Roxas looked at Axel. He parted his lips and let Axel take dominance. Axel probed Roxas' wet cavern. Roxas forced Axel back onto the floor of the tub. He placed a hand on Axel's chest. "Shh~ Be quiet Axel!" Roxas hissed at Axel. Axel complied, he lay there letting the water trickle off Roxas and onto him, the water growing cold. "What is it Roxy?" Axel asked. Roxas looked at Axel. "I said shut up!" he clapped his hand over Axel's mouth.

Hayner stepped into Roxas's house. "Roxas? It's Hayner, you here man?" he called unaware of what was happening just upstairs.

"Hayner's here... What will he say if he sees me like this?!" Roxas complained. Axel chuckled. "Fo, met mim fee uf." Axel said grinding his hips against Roxas. Roxas gripped the side of the tub with his free hand. "Ah Axel!" he moaned loudly. Hayner heard Roxas's cries and nearly ran up the stairs, he kept note of Roxas's clothes strewn about the staircase and hallway. "Yo! Roxas? You here man?" Hayner called again. Roxas lost his train of thought about stopping he and Axel having sex. Neither heard the footsteps drawing in closer to the bathroom. "Roxy, you're so beautiful... Why did you have to forget about me?" Axel asked. He stopped thrusting into Roxas.

Roxas whimpered when Axel stopped. "I... I didn't mean to forget about you Axel. It just HA-PPENED!" Roxas tried to explain as the redhead flipped Roxas onto his stomach. "I'll have to punish you Roxas... Punishment is enjoyable for the both of us... Got it memorized?" Axel told the small boy. Roxas nodded slowly. Axel puled out of Roxas noting their uninvited guest. "Agh! Axel! Why did you take it out?!" Roxas gasped. Axel smirked and licked Roxas's ear. "Because.... So I could do this..." He whispered into the blond teens ear. He grabbed Roxas's hips and drove his throbbing cock deep inside Roxas's bruised entrance. Roxas cried out and hit the wall with his fist. "Ah! Ah! Axel! Harder!" He begged. Axel adjusted himself and thrusted again into Roxas, this time hitting his sweet spot. Roxas bucked his hips. Axel licked Roxas's ear again and sucked on the mark he made on the younger's neck earlier. Roxas moaned loudly. "Axel.... I'm gunna..." He panted. "Your gunna what? Roxy?" Axel asked mockingly he hit Roxas's prostate once more. Roxas's belly filled with fire. "I'm gunna COME!!" Roxas shouted. His walls tightened around Axel's throbbing dick. Axel grabbed Roxas's penis and pumped it violently. The blond threw back his head. "AXEL!" He screamed as he came into Axels hand. Only seconds later did Axel cum inside Roxas. Axel reached behind him and shut off the cold water. "Oh... Roxy, you're better than you used to be..." Axel cooed breathlessly into Roxas's ear. Roxas lay on the floor of the bathroom. He somehow managed to pull himself and Axel out of the shower. "I.... could say the same thing for you Axel..." Roxas panted.

Hayner stood in shock. "Roxas...." He said a little too loudly. Roxas gasped as he looked up from Axel's gaze to his friend. "Hayner... I can explain!" he said quickly. Roxas new he wasn't able to explain what Hayner just saw. Roxas bit his lip and looked to Axel for help. Axel looked at Hayner then to Roxas. He held Roxas in his arms carefully. "Didn't you know? Roxas and I are married. Got it memorized?" Axel said with quick thinking. Roxas gulped and stared at Axel. He gave Axel a puzzled look. Hayner sat on the ground just outside the door. "Why didn't you tell us Roxas?" he questioned. Roxas gapped at Axel. "Because... I didn't know how you would react.... My marrying another man..." Roxas said. Hayner sighed standing up. "You, could have at least told us about him." Roxas looked to Axel. "I would've if I remembered him..." he muttered under his breath.

Axel heard what the blond said and frowned slightly. "So how come I've never seen pictures of him, or the two of you together?" Hayner asked them both. Eying the pyro. Roxas bit his lip and looked up at Hayner who was still standing in the door way looking shocked. "Well.." Roxas began. "We haven't seen each other in years, not since the marriage." Axel interrupted. Roxas glanced at Axel and back to Hayner. He seemed to believe the lie that they we're telling him. "Yeah well... I'm going to the Usual Spot.. Olette wants to know if you've any head-way on your summer project?" Hayner asked turning away. "No, I haven't, but I will!" Roxas called to his estranged friend. Hayner waved his hand unenthusiastically. "I'll just.. Let myself out.. Uhh later, Roxas and..." He paused not knowing Axel's name. "Axel, got it memorized?" he said pointing to his head. Hayner shook his head. "Whatever, I'm outta here." he said leaving.

Roxas looked up at Axel, "Married!?" he shouted once he heard the front door shut. He hit Axel's chest. "Hey, hey, hey! What was that for huh?" Axel asked taking a hold of Roxas's wrist. Roxas pried his wrist free. "Why did you tell him we were married?" he said lowering his voice. Axel just laughed. He stood up picking Roxas up as well. "C'mon, lets get dressed and go meet the 'family'." Axel said still laughing. Roxas stormed off to his room locking Axel out. "You can't come in until you tell me why you said married." Roxas called to Axel. Axel thought for a minute putting his clothes back on, 'Should I tell him the truth, or make him beg for it?' he thought. He produced a dark portal and stepped inside coming into Roxas's room. "You really wanna know?" He asked plopping on the bed. Roxas threw a shoe at him. "Just tell me Axel. I've just re-met you, you fucked me, and told my friend that we're married. I want answers before I let you into my life... Again, or whatever." Roxas fumed unlocking the door seeing no point in it being locked.

Axel chuckled, "It's simple really. We are married." he said putting things bluntly. Roxas turned around raising an eyebrow. "What, what did you just say?" Axel got up and reached inside his left pocket producing a small blue satchel. "Do you see this? I found it one day after you left, I was heart broken Roxas, and there was a note attached to it. With your chicken scratch writing. Saying you left for the better." Axel said tossing the bag at Roxas. He looked at it with curiosity. "What is it?" he asked expecting no answer from the red-head. Axel opened the window, "Figure it out yourself... Later." he opened a dark portal and jumped through. Roxas stood there. He opened the drawstring bag slowly and emptied the contents into his hand. Two rings. Roxas balled his hand around the rings clenching his jaw. "First you break into my home, fuck me, tell supposed lies to my best friend, give me two rings, and leave? WHAT, THE HELL?!" he shouted.

Roxas stuffed the rings into his pocket, covered his neck as best as possible, and left to for the Usual Spot. Axel stood atop the bell tower, ice cream stick in hand. "He'll figure it out... Hopefully....." he said running his free hand through his hair. "Maybe I outta pay him a visit tonight and see if he got it." he smirked eying the blond on the street below forcing a laugh with his friends. Roxas spent the day wrapping his mind around the rings, and their connection to him and Axel. Several times he had to be snapped into attention by Olette. He said good by to his friends as they parted ways, Hayner heading to the Sandlot to pick a fight with Seifer, Olette to Station Heights to do some shopping, and Pence went to his home. Roxas walked up the staircase slowly counting the steps thinking about Axel and the rings. He pulled out the smaller of the two and turned it over in his hands.

Axel followed closely behind atop the roofs, finally getting tired of waiting, sped ahead and perched himself on Roxas's roof. Roxas fumbled with his keys in the dark cursing under his breath for not turning the light on. He finally got inside and headed straight for his room. He slammed the door shut, and pulled out the rings taking the smaller of the two and putting it on. "Perfect fit..." he said to himself. Axel taped on the window hanging upside down. "Roxy, lemme in..." he called. Roxas unlatched the window and pushed on it slightly. Axel flipped himself inside the room. "So, you figure it out yet, Roxy?" he asked taking up the other ring. Roxas nodded slowly. "Yeah.... I did." he said sighing. "Listen, there's a spare room down the hall, you can stay there, if you have no place, I mean." Roxas said pointing in the direction of the room. Axel pouted. "Aye aye, your the boss." Axel said hesitating to leave the room. "Go, Axel." Roxas said bluntly. Axel sighed and trudged to his appointed room.

Roxas shut his door, not bothering to lock it due to Axel's dark portal. He sighed pulling his pajamas on. He didn't bother taking the ring off, it felt right to have it on, but felt wrong to make Axel sleep in another room. He sighed turning on his side facing the window. Axel mirrored Roxas's movements. He sat up in frustration, he looked out the window and stood up. "I'll just sneak into his room and crawl into bed." Axel planned aloud. Roxas on the other hand stayed in bed thinking. 'If he comes in and gets in bed, he can stay...' he rolled around on the bed before he pulled off his pajamas. "Too hot." he complained to himself as he laid naked under the covers.

Axel crept into Roxas's room and slowly made his way to the bed. Roxas was asleep, and the covers tangled around his lower half. The moonlight shone through the window and Axel eyed the blond cautiously. Roxas turned on his side to face the window, his back facing Axel. He crept closer to the bed noticing the blanket moved and was now showing Roxas's perfectly round ass. Axel gulped and crawled into the bed with Roxas. Roxas turned on his other side and was now facing Axel. He held his breath and draped an arm over Roxas carefully as if protecting him. Roxas snuggled against Axel's chest, his light breathing gently tickling Axel's chest. Axel noticed how hot Roxas's room was and took off his own pants, leaving his boxers on. Roxas mumbled something to Axel, but he couldn't make it out. He fell moments later into a deep sleep.


	2. Fond Memories?

-Kairi: Thanks for the reviews guys. Anyway, here's the second chapter, a bit short, but I'm crunched for time.

Fond Memories?

The following morning was fairly dark. The clouds a dark shade of gray accompanied by rolling thunder and a streak of lightening every so often. Roxas woke up to a fairly loud crack of thunder. Sitting up in the bed he reached over to close the window. Arm reached out of the window he took a hold of the latch and slowly began to draw it in. Another crack and a loud boom rattled the house. It startled Roxas into pulling on the window faster, a drop of cold icy rain struck his forearm sending a shiver through his arm. He pulled the window shut the rest of the way and went to climb out of bed but was prohibited. Looking down at his side he eyed the red head's arm draped over the boy's lap.

Roxas sighed and slipped back under the covers ignoring the red heads light snoring tried to fall back asleep, but the thunder was too much. Roxas sat up again more quickly this time and tried to climb over Axel. He was stopped. Axel's hand clamped firmly on Roxas's thigh. Roxas tried to wiggle free but Axel sat up making the blond fall back to the bed. "Axel, let me go, I gotta use the bathroom." Roxas complained struggling to get away as Axel climbed on top of Roxas pinning his arms to his sides. "So, since when did you sleep nude Roxy?" Axel asked nipping Roxas's ear. Roxas sighed and pushed with all his might to lift the red head. Axel toppled to the floor as Roxas stepped over him. "Since my room gets hot at night and it's uncomfortable. I'm surprised you didn't take advantage of that." Roxas sneered throwing open the door and stomping to the bathroom. Axel stared at the door blankly. "Wait, what? You knew I was there?" Axel called after Roxas. Roxas came back into the room and looked at Axel still on the floor.

"Yes Axel, I knew you were there. From the moment you came creeping down the hall." He said grabbing his boxers and pulling them up. Axel frowned. "Well damn. I tried to be a stealthy ninja, but look where it got me, on the floor." Roxas shook his head turned around and pulled on the rest of his discarded pajamas. "And without sex. I'll be down stairs, it's too bad a storm to be going out today." Roxas said leaving the room. Axel sat on the floor with a hurt look on his face. "no fair..." he muttered dragging himself along the floor to the door. He laid on the floor in the door frame and stared at Roxas. "Your not nice Roxy, that hurt. That hurt me here." he said rolling on his back hitting his chest. Roxas rolled his eyes and turned around. "Well, like I said. You weren't stealthy enough, and I gave you a wide enough opening. But no, you didn't take it. Your fault." he jumped 4 steps at a time and landed softly on the floor. Axel sighed. "Mind grabbing the blanket off the bed? It's cold down here." Roxas called bending low over the fireplace checking a few things before dashing to the kitchen.

Axel grumbled and stood up grabbing the blanket. He trudged down the stairs slowly nearly missing the last step. He made his way to the living room where a small fire was built in the fireplace. He looked around for Roxas. When he was satisfied that the blond was nowhere in the room he covered himself up under the blanket on the couch. Roxas came out of the kitchen with two cups of hot cocoa. He eyed the blanket and tiptoed to the couch. He set the cups down on the table and climbed onto the arm of the couch. He waited for Axel to settle under the blanket when he launched. Roxas landed on top of Axel. Axel yelled and tried to push Roxas off of him but failed. Roxas howled with laughter. "Now THAT'S how you attack." he got off of Axel and sat next to the shaken red head. Axel glared at Roxas but stopped when Roxas handed him a cup.

Axel eyed it carefully. "What's this eh? Poison? Your trying to kill me after I didn't take you last night?" he asked skeptically. Roxas chuckled. "No, it's not poisoned, it's just cocoa.. Besides, I was kinda hoping you would have." Roxas said trailing off setting his cup down. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was barely past noon and Roxas knew he was in for a long day. He looked at Axel and snorted. "Tell me Axel, why'd you come back? Or rather, why did you choose now, to come find me. I want answers before I let you back in." Roxas said looking at Axel sternly. Axel looked down at the floor.

"Honestly? I missed you." he began. "I'll tell you everything.. But you gotta promise me one thing." Roxas looked at him and nodded. "Don't ever take that ring off.. again." Roxas smiled. "I wont." Axel sighed fiddling with the blanket. "Where do I begin? It really happened so fast." he started again. "You see, it was shortly after Xion arrived, that everything changed. For all three of us I mean."

_All members of Organization XIII sat in there chairs in a circle. A small girl brought forth by Larxene. "Fellow members, I give you our newest 'tool'. A second Keyblade wielder. She will be thus forth known as 'Xion'." boomed Xemnas. Xion stood in the center as the rest of the members chatted quietly amongst themselves. Her hood shielded her face. It was a few weeks after that she Roxas and Axel became friends. And shortly after, Roxas confessed to Axel. Xion was happy for them. But was jealous._

_It was a few months later Axel and Roxas joined hands in marriage. Xion set dead on breaking them apart and taking Roxas for herself. Axel sat on top if the clock tower and waited for Xion and Roxas to show up. Neither showed. Axel sighed standing up. He looked towards the horizon, noting the coming storm. Taking it as a bad omen decided to return to the castle. He sat in the Gray Space and waited for Xion and Roxas to show, but nothing._

_It was then Saïx showed his scarred face. "Axel, we have a problem with the girl. Dispose of her. That is your order." he said in cold blood. Axel stood up and walked mechanically to the rooms. He passed the lower rooms to the higher rooms till he reached numbed XIV's room. He sighed and pushed open the door. No one was there. He turned and opened a portal to Twilight Town. He stood on top of the bell tower and scouted the area for Roxas and Xion._

_There they were, just below him. Xion was shouting at Roxas. Roxas had his hands waving in the air. Xion's hood falls revealing spiky brown hair, she's gone insane. Brandishing the Keyblade at Roxas. Finally she stops. Falling, Roxas catches her. She smiles and says something that makes Roxas gasp. She touches his cheek, she screams, going insane again and vanishes, becoming apart of Roxas._

_Axel stunned by what he's seen returns to the castle. Saïx looks at Axel. "Did you exterminate the target?" Axel pushed past him. "No, Roxas saw to that without my help." he said throwing open his door and slamming it in the scar face man. Axel sat on his bed and scratched the back of his head. The clouds outside opened and a dense rain poured over the deserted town. He looked out the window and saw two figures fighting, both with keyblades in hand._

"_Who's Roxy fighting?" he asked silently. He rushed out of his room. The fight ended with the younger on the ground. "I don't know where he is, go ask someone else. Get out of here." Roxas spat in the elders' direction. He pulled off his hood revealing his soft silvery locks, his eyes concealed with a black cloth. "Whatever. I'll be back." he said vanishing. Roxas picked himself up. And started back to the castle._

_Axel met Roxas at the castle entrance. "Roxy, you okay?" he asked with concern. Roxas smiled and handed him his ring. "Axel, I have to leave." Roxas said looking at the ground in shame. Roxas turned around and started down the wet ramp. He walked for what seemed ages down the dark streets looking for a safe place to open a dark portal. Just when he thought he was safe. Axel came running along. "Roxas! Wait, c'mon man, you don't need to leave!" Called the fiery haired man. The blond didn't turn back as he smiled and replied. "I have to Axel, it's the only way I can forget...." Axel took his arm. "Please take this with you at least, and don't forget me." Axel begged. Roxas opened a portal with his hand and shook his head. "I can't... I'm so sorry. Axel, I love you..... Good bye, take care.. Axel" Axel let go of his arm and watched as the blond walked through the portal. The portal closed and the redhead stood bewildered. Still staring at the spot where the blond just vanished from._

Axel finished and looked at Roxas. "I'm so sorry.. Axel, if I had known I did that.. I... I..." Roxas began to cry. Axel took Roxas in his arms. "It's alright Roxas, it happened ages ago, as long as your here now.. It's all I ask." Axel said looking at Roxas. Roxas looked down avoiding Axels' eyes. Roxas pulled away. "I don't know why I left." Roxas admitted. Axel smiled. "Xion. Xion made you leave, she went insane, merged with you, and forced you to leave. It was apart of her plan to drive us away. She was jealous." Axel explained. Roxas heaved a sob and threw himself over the arm of the couch to hid his face from the man he so deeply loved.

Axel climbed on top of Roxas and sat on his legs. "Now what do you say?" Axel asked sternly. Roxas turned over letting Axel sit on him. "I- I'm sorry..." he said quietly. Axel huffed and laid on top of Roxas staring him down. Roxas laughed as Axel made a face. "You done being all mopey now?" he asked. Roxas nodded and bit Axel's bottom lip. "Hey hey hey! Not on the couch!" Axel called. Roxas looked at him. "Why not?" he asked shyly licking his lips. Axel looked away. "Well, I wouldn't want it breaking..." he said laughing. Axel took Roxas up in his arms and carried him swiftly to his room.

"Argh, lemme go Axel!" Roxas yelled. Axel smirked. "No, I'm going to punish you. And you'll like it." Roxas rolled his eyes. "And what, may I ask am I in trouble for?" He asked. Axel kissed his neck. "For not starting things last night..." he breathed into the crook of Roxas's neck making the boy shiver. Axel stripped him and Roxas of their clothes. Roxas laughed at Axel's explanation. He then moaned as a finger was pushed into him. He hissed in pain as the finger pushed in and out of him. He moaned once again as the pain mingled with pleasure as another finger was inserted into him.

Axel now had three fingers inside, all working and massaging the boy's insides. Roxas turned and looked at Axel. "Fuck, just do it already." he all but yelled. Axel laughed at his pleading and withdrew his fingers quickly. Roxas moaned loudly. Axel stared at the quivering blond below him. He spread Roxas's cheeks wide and began to push into him slowly. Axel paused a moment, not even half-way in yet, he suddenly thrusted down very quickly all the rest of the way inside of Roxas. The blond screamed out, already trembling slightly at the thick intrusion that entered his body.

Roxas gasped and clutched at the sheets rocking his hips. Axel picked up the blond and began to thrust upwards, Roxas arched his back in a lithe move. Axel began to probe thrusting faster and harder searching for that spot that would make Roxas beg for more. Roxas put his head on Axel's shoulder panting heavily. His hands running up and down the pyros back. Axel probed deeper and found what he was searching for. Roxas cried out in pure ecstasy as his prostate was hit. Axel aimed for that spot and hit it over and over.

Roxas moaned loudly. The thunder outside growing louder and louder. "Oh god.. A-Axel... I'm.." Roxas tried to speak. "Your.. what Roxy?" asked Axel as he picked up the pace feeling the velvet walls encase him. "I'm going to explode!" Roxas yelled throwing his head back. The walls tightened around Axel's member. He reached for Roxas's penis and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, making the boy spill his seed over their bellies. Roxas shuddered as his walls spasmed causing Axel to come moments later. Axel's seed burst out and into the blond beneath him, some dribbling out of him and down the backs of Roxas's thighs and pooled on the bed. Axel carefully held Roxas in his arms, pulling the blond boy up so he was facing the redhead. Roxas opened his eyes, an exhausted look overtaking him, smiling gently up at Axel. "I love you, Axel." The redhead smiled back, placing a kiss on the boy's forehead. "I love you so much, Roxas." Roxas breathing slowed to a normal pace. He stood up carefully. "We need to clean up the mess.." he said gesturing to the bed sheets. Axel nodded standing up. Roxas walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel and cleaned him self off. He returned to the room after getting dressed and saw that Axel cleaned up their mess and was already in bed. Roxas walked over the bed and climbed in.

"What do you wanna do? It's only 2 in the afternoon, Axel." Roxas asked poking Axel's side. Axel looked up at Roxas. "We could go play in the storm?" he suggested. Roxas shook his looking out the window. He caught a glimpse of a figure in a hood. He turned to Axel and pointed out the window. They both looked out the window but no one was there. Roxas shrugged and went down stairs. "I'm gunna go make some lunch.." Roxas said. Axel stood up and followed him down stairs.

A cloaked figure stood in the square below staring at a window intently. A blond boy looked down at her from the window. He turned his attention to the room and a redhead appeared next to him. The figure hid behind a ledge. _"Must not be seen, for I will surely be killed this time."_ the figure said with a snide smile dancing upon their cloaked face. _"Aha ha ha ha ha! They will pay.. The betrayer, the betrayed. It will all be over."_ the figure cackled into the menacing rain. In a split second, the figure was gone.


End file.
